Tamar
The history of Tamar (Tamara in Parzifan,Tamuur in the Nankhari tongue, Tamracht to the Tamari) is really the history of three successive races. In the Second Age, the Pratani (N. Braatuk) arrived, coming by land from the east, led by the great King Paratur, and his 13 Knights. The Pratani were the first of the Mannish Folk to reach the western lands, predating their kin by centuries; the other Mannish Folk continued to tarry in the First Realm, as the Pratani ventured westwards. Legend claims they were guided by the Goddess Emqi-Marru, who forsaw the great cataclysm of the First Realm, and sought to protect them. The Pratani settled the land between the seas, and named it Kenmarra, after the goddess. They fought and slew the evil Suli, the demons and spirits who where indigenous to the land, and formed an alliance with the Peryg, the fey and elf-kin who made their homes in the forests of Kenmarra. Prince Peragur married the Fey-Queen Mariganna, thus cementing the alliance, and from that time the line of Paratur was possessed of fey-blood. The fey taught the Pratani the secrets of magecraft, and how to harness Earthnodes, and they became adapt in the ways of the essence. Paratur divided the land into 13 duchies, and gave governance of each to one of his knights, whilst he ruled as king from the capital of Kar-Dimar. For many years the kingdom was at peace; the people intermarried with the Fey, and thrived, and they travelled far. They were renowned for their art, their music in particular, and their mages were feared and respected throughout the Mannish Lands. The peace wasn't to last, however. dukes proclaimed themselves kings, and fought with other duchies for territory. Petty-kingdoms rose and fell until, after centuries, Kenmarra no longer existed as a political entity. This situation continued for many long years, until the ascent of the great king Dovramur. Dovramur conquered the petty-kingdoms, and set himself up as high-king, ruling over the other kingdoms from his capital of Kar-Marran,. Peace returned for decades. Upon his death, however, his son Murdaram and his daughter Davalla fought for the high-throne. The various kings and queens threw themselves behind one or the other of the siblings. Eventually, the kingdom was sundered. Davalla was crowned High-Queen of Kenmarra. Murdaram united the western kingdoms, and a new kingdom was born- the land of Gomarra. The history of Gomarra and Kenmarra separated, though the two nations alternated between peace and war; no more will be said of Gomarra at this time. Though the High-Queen of Kenmarra and her desecendants managed to maintain unity, the petty-kingdoms still fought each other from time to time. It was during this time that the sinister mage-king, Vargaryn, ascended the throne of the petty-kingdom of Asbaak. Vargaryn (N. Uragarn) sought control of the neighbouring realms and, lacking a huge army, paid foreign mercenary armies to flock to his banners. The largest contingent of these were the Nankari soldiers from Karanar. Led by the fierce warrior Idaga, the Nankari (N. Naax) expanded Vargaryn's territory, eventually capturing four of the neighbouring kingdoms. Before the mage-king could consolidate his power, however, he was betrayed. The Nankari assassinated him, and a second host, led by Idaga's brother Rakyba, marched on Asbaak. Asbaak and the surrounding kingdoms were now under Nankari rule. Wave after wave of Nankari arrived in Kenmarra, and more and more of the land fell under their sway. The Pratani fought battle after battle to stop the Naax tide, but they were unprepared for the ferocity of the Nankari. Eventually, the Pratani were pushed to the last kingdom, the land of Camenyll (N. Braatash). The ruler of Camenyll, the wise Mage-King Màridyn Feyblood (N. Mardhok the Farak) fought and routed the Nankari horde. Eventually, a treaty was signed, and Camenyll was allowed to keep it's borders, in return for pledging allegiance to King Idaga. The Nankari land of Naxakh was born; the nation of Kenmarra was no more. Naxakh, like Kenmarra, experienced several upheavals and civil wars, but for the most part it remained unified under the heirs of Idaga. The previous petty-kingdoms were torn down, and new kingdoms took their place. The Peryg (N. Faraak) were feared and hunted, and many fled the land, sought refuge in Camenyll, or faded from the world. The Nankari were a somber folk, though they grew peaceful as their kingdom grew stable. They fought wars with the neighbouring lands, though they were rarely espansionist. Although they were less inclined to art and music, they were great sailors. Their high-masted vessels were seen all over Gaiana, and they developed trade networks with many of the great empires. Their warships were found in nations throughout the world, serving the highest bidders. As the fifth age dawned, Naax trading vessels were a familiar sight in all ports. The Kingdom of Naxakh lasted for about 600 years, a mere fraction of the duration of Kenmarra. During the Fifth Age, King Akryna II died without a heir. The next in line to the throne was his nephew, Prince Talamar or Miredor. Akryna's sister, Temyr, had married Lyssander, a Miredoran duke, and Talamar was the result of that union. Many of the Naax nobles were appalled at the idea of a foreigner ruling over their land, and the Akryna was pressured to choose a new heir. Akryna chose Warnura, the Duke of Nar-Kadan and hero of the Battle of the Mamarhan. Upon Akyrna's death, Talamar sailed westwards with a large Miredoran fleet, in order to secure the throne for himself. He defeated the Naax fleet at the Battle of the Cynddaleos, and made landfall at Ald-Thyr. From here he swept northwards, defeating the armies of Warnura. Many nobles supported Talamar, including Benura, the king of the Cynddaelos, and Ransun, queen of Elnaax. After a year of fighting, Warnura was slain at the Battle of Margidda. Talamar was crowned King, and moved his capital to old Kar-Dimar (now Cardamal). Wars continued for another few years, as Talamar struggled to subdue rebel monarchs and nobles, but eventually the whole country was subjegated. Talamar removed the rebel lords from power, and gave their lands to the lord ands general who had accompanied him from Miredor. Those Naxakh nobles who had supported his claim were given extra territory and positions on the High Council. He created new duchies and counties, and placed his trusted kinsmen in high positions, and married Queen Ransun, in order to validate his power. The kingdom of Naxakh became known as Temara (N. Tamuur, T. Tamracht), after his mother. After 1000 years, the land of Temara is enjoying a golden age. As a signatory of the Summertide Accords, the nation is part of a vast global trade network, and is allied with the Atlantean Empire and the great kingdoms of Parzifica. Temara has enjoyed centuries of peace with it's neighbours. The nation has inherited a strong maritime culture from both Naxakh and Miredor, and The current king, Tylmuur, rules over a wealthy kingdom. Tylmuur is married to Psathea of Goria, cousin to the Emperor of Antillia, further cementing his friendship with the Empire. Dukes, barons, counts and various other nobles play the Great Game, vying for political power and riches, and their ambitions occassionally threaten the peace and unity of the kingdom, but the kingdom remains strong and stable. The priest of the Eternal Light are ubiquitous throughout the kingdom, and the worship of Vinwe (T. Samusan) is prevalent. However, worship of the old gods and spirits is still common amongst the Naax and the few remaining Pratani. Terminology and Abbreviations: N. = Naaxa, the landguage of the Nankhari S. = Shadalhym, the language of the Pratani (a variation of the Divine Tongue) T. = Temar, the language of the Temari (a variation of Miredori, related to Parzifan) Peirag, pl. Peryg (N. Farak, pl. Faraak) – A branch of the feyfolk Suli (N. Xulku) – Dark Spirits and Creatures Races & Cultures Pratani Nankhari Tamari Peryg (Fey) Suli (Demons) Asagi (Stone Giants) Important Characters Màridyn Category:Lands Category:Tamar Category:Ulvaya